


[Podfic] Once Upon a Time

by nickelmountain



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Female Friendship, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Privacy and fairy tales are two concepts that don't translate well into Orion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Once Upon a Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316270) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



> For gladdecease - When I read your Dear Spacer letter, I knew immediately I wanted to record this fic for you. It's more Gaila-intensive than you may have had in mind, but the developing friendship between Gaila and Christine in this fic is one of my favorite depictions of new friendship between Trek women. I hope you like it as much as I did, and I hope my recording of it does it justice. I had a really excellent time making it for you!

[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/STAOSOnceUponaTimeFINAL_zpsae0a5a56.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:32:43 

_**Music:** Me And Jane Doe, by Charlotte Gainsbourg_

**[mp3](https://app.box.com/s/bx9mnf10ea1z3kxz94dt) || [m4b](https://app.box.com/s/dfkiajrdh7ehp61oz4fa)**


End file.
